One Week between Mr Cullen and Miss Platt
by Carlisle-Esmee-Lovely
Summary: Carlisle Cullen, jeune médecin est envoyé dans un lycée pour donner un cours d'anatomie à de jeunes étudiants. Parmi eux, se trouve Esme Platt. Que se passera-t-il entre les deux jeunes gens ? ... Lemon à venir, vous êtes prévenus !


**Lundi**

PDV Carlisle Cullen :

Je me trouvais dans les vestiaires des hommes du grand gymnase, j'enfilais un survêtement et un maillot. Aujourd'hui, était un jour spécial, je donnais un cours de sport avec un collègue aux jeunes lycéennes de Boomfield. Ce n'était pas le premier cours que je donnais, non, mais c'était à des jeunes hommes. Ces cours devaient aider les jeunes adolescents à obtenir une respiration régulière durant un effort physique. Le lycée de cette petite ville avait pris deux médecins pour faire cette intervention. Le docteur Connor ainsi que moi, nous étions proposés.

Mon collègue et moi étions enfin prêts à donner ce fameux cours, nous sortîmes des vestiaires. Les filles nous attendaient dans le parc, elles portaient toutes un ensemble identique : Un short moulant noir et un débardeur de la même couleur. Lorsqu'elles me virent, leur cœur s'emballa et leurs yeux pétillèrent. L'une des filles dit à une autre :

-**T'as vu**** comme il est sexy ?**

** -Oui, **répondit son amie.

Bien sûr, la plupart d'entre elles allaient tenter une approche de séduction. Elles perdaient leur temps, elles ne m'intéressaient pas du tout. J'étais un vampire et aux dernières nouvelles, un vampire ne tombe pas amoureux d'une humaine. L'entrainement commença, toutes ces filles avaient les hormones en ébullition. Le cours se poursuivait jusqu'à ce que les deux filles arrivent. Elles portaient les mêmes vêtements que les autres filles. La première était grande, les blonds et lisses. Elle fut dans le même état que ses congénères en me voyant. Elle avait une allure élancée, j'en conclus qu'elle devait être la meneuse du groupe.

La seconde jeune fille était … différente. Belle. Son visage avait une forme de cœur, ses cheveux caramels, travaillés en boucles parfaites retombaient sur ses épaules. Sa peau était blanche, non pas comme la mienne mais presque. C'était une vraie beauté. C'était la première fois que j'étais attiré par une femme, celle-ci était envoutante … tentante.

Son « amie » la lâchée et rejoins le groupe d'amies. Elle avait laissé la belle jeune fille se débrouiller seule alors qu'elle boitait d'une jambe. Au vu de la grimace qui apparaissait sur son visage d'ange, je devinais qu'elle souffrait. Je ne réfléchis pas et me dirigeais vers elle. J'étais bien plus grand et elle dû relever la tête la tête pour croiser mon regard, elle s'empourpra immédiatement, dieu qu'elle était belle, une vraie déesse. De ma voix la plus douce, je demandais:

-**Avez-vo****us mal à votre jambe mademoiselle ?**

** -Oui … mais ce n'est rien de grave.**

** -Je suis médecin, si vous le voulez, je peux y jeter un œil.**

Elle hocha la tête. Voyant qu'elle avait beaucoup de difficultés avec sa jambe, je la portais comme une jeune mariée. Les autres jeunes filles bouillonnaient de rage, leur « amie » était dans mes bras.

Je me dirigeais vers le cabinet médical du lycée, je déposais la jeune fille sur la table. De mes doigts, je tâtais la jambe de ma nouvelle patiente, le muscle de son mollet était bel et bien foulé.

-**Ce n'est qu'une foulure. Quel est votre nom mademoiselle ?**

** -Platt, Esmé Platt monsieur.**

** -Bien, je vais vous faire un bandage Esmé, vous ne pratiquerez pas de sport pendant quelques jours. Voulez-vous que j'avertisse vos parents pour qu'ils viennent vous récupérer ?**

Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle parte mais je ne pouvais décemment pas la retenir de force ici … avec moi.

-**Non, je suis interne, ils ne pourront pas venir de toute façon.**

** -Si vous le voulez, je peux vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre chambre.**

** -Je veux bien mais il me semble que vous avez un cours à donner.**

** -Mon collègue s'en charge, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Mes patients sont mes priorités.**

Elle sourit, en rougissant légèrement, je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre donc je la pris dans mes bras comme précédemment et la portais jusqu'à sa chambre. Je la déposais sur son lit telle une princesse.

En lui recommandant une dernière fois du repos, je quittais la pièce à regret.

Durant la nuit qui suivit, je ne pus penser à autre chose qu'à Esmé. Son si joli visage, ses joues qui ne cessaient de rougir, ses lèvres pulpeuses, … Tout son être m'attirait.

Jamais je n'avais été amoureux, enfin jamais avant aujourd'hui. Cette sensation était d'ailleurs étrange, toute nouvelle pour moi. Dès que je pensais à cette frêle créature, j'avais des frissons, j'avais peur de m'y prendre mal avec elle. Je ne désirais qu'une chose, être avec elle, pour l'éternité. Mais oserais-je faire d'elle un monstre ? Avait-elle envie de devenir comme moi ? Accepterait-elle ma condition ?

MARDI

PDV Esmé Platt :

Il était là, contre moi et ses lèvres étaient emboitées avec les miennes. C'était … exquis ! Ce baiser était doux, tendre mais toutefois passionné.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur le plafond de couleur blanc cassé. Immédiatement Je compris que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Le plus magnifique que j'avais pu faire en 16 ans d'existence sans doute.

Depuis hier, je ne cessais de penser au docteur Cullen, comment résister à son charme ? Il m'avait envoûté. On se connaissait que depuis 24 heures mais je l'aimais déjà. D'après les classes supérieures, ces cours duraient 1 semaine. J'aurais aimé que ma jambe aille mieux, ainsi j'aurais pu le voir. Hier soir, mes amies m'avaient posées tout plein de questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Tiffany, avait même sous-entendu que j'avais exagéré la douleur pour que l'Apollon me porte. Elle avait tort, j'avais mal, très mal à vrai dire. Il était toutefois vrai que j'avais aimé que le blond me porte, je m'étais sentie gênée certes mais agréablement bien. Jamais un homme n'avait été aussi doux avec moi. Je garderais toujours son visage dans ma mémoire, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Il représentait ce qui était parfait dans ce monde. L'éternité.

Mon « amie » Jennie, me regardait avec mépris depuis hier soir. Je l'avais même entendus dire à Tiffany, sa meilleure amie, qu'elle ferait exprès de se faire mal pour que le docteur Cullen la porte jusqu'au cabinet médical, elle voulait aussi essayer de l'embrasser. Ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Oui, j'étais jalouse alors que je n'en avais pas le droit. Cet homme ne m'appartenait pas. Les filles commencèrent à quitter notre chambre. J'étais à présent seule avec Jennie, cette dernière vint se placer devant moi et déclara :

-**Dommage pour toi, aujourd'hui tu ne vas pas pouvoir voir le docteur super canon.**

Je ne répondis rien à cette provocation. Irritée par mon manque de réaction, elle quitta elle aussi la pièce, me laissant seule avec moi-même.

Le silence eut raison de moi et mes paupières, qui s'alourdissaient de plus en plus, se fermèrent totalement.

PDV Carlisle Cullen :

Aujourd'hui, nous donnions un cours d'anatomie aux jeunes lycéennes suite à la demande d'un des professeurs de science la veille. J'enfilais une chemise bleue et un pantalon noir. Il me tardait de voir Esmé, elle m'avait manqué cette nuit. Je m'étais mis d'accord avec un second collègue, il donnerait ce cour à ma place. Tous mes collègue tentaient de me trouver une compagne, lorsque je leur avais dis qu'une jeune fille me plaisais particulièrement, ils étaient tous très heureux pour moi. Et c'est ainsi qu'un de mes amis, Éric Meyer, s'était proposé pour me remplacer. J'étais prêt, prêt à retrouver la plus belle des femmes du monde.

Lorsque j'arrivais au lycée, les cours avaient déjà débutés, tout comme ce fameux cours d'anatomie.

Je savais où se trouver la chambre d'Esmé, par conséquent, je m'y dirigeais directement. Je me trouvais derrière la porte, je percevais nettement les battements de son cœur, réguliers et lents. J'entrais sans prendre la peine de frapper et découvris un ange endormit. Je m'approchais du lit et m'assis aux côtés de la jolie brune. Mes mains froides vinrent caresser doucement son si beau visage. Elle remua légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Mince ! Je l'avais réveillé.

PDV Esmé Platt :

Je dormais, je me sentais bien. Je fus surprise lorsqu'une main froide caressa mon visage, je bougeais mon corps et soulevais mes paupières. Je ne savais pas si j'étais vraiment réveillée puisqu'il était là, penché au-dessus de moi. Le médecin me sourit :

**-Bonjour Esmé, avez-vous bien dormi ?**

** -Oui**, réussis-je à articuler, **et vous docteur Cullen ?**

-**Oui**, rigola-t-il, **je vous en prie, ****appelez-moi**** Carlisle.**

** -Eh bien, pourquoi pas !**

Que son prénom lui allait bien ! Nous nous trouvions dans une position étrange qui néanmoins me plaisait. J'étais allongée, et Carlisle, avait chacune de ses mains, de chaque côté de mon corps, son visage n'étant qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres du mien. Cette proximité était très plaisante.

Il resta auprès de moi toute la journée, à midi, il était allé me chercher de quoi me rassasier. Je lui racontais notamment ma discutions avec Jennie, il m'avait tout simplement conseillé de ne pas tenir compte des remarques de cette pimbêche. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, Jennie devait avoir eu une surprise en ne voyant pas Carlisle. A présent, il était 19 heures 30, Carlisle venait de me refaire mon pansement, les filles n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Je me faufilais dans les draps chauds, le médecin se pencha en avant, à une quinzaine de centimètres du mien. Nous nous contemplâmes de longs instants puis, il avança se tête vers la mienne et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent à mon plus grand bonheur. C'était encore mieux que dans mon rêve, ce baiser était tout simplement parfait. Il rompit notre étreinte et je pus reprendre mon souffle. Il me souhaita bonne nuit et s'en alla. Je m'endormis paisiblement, songeant à Carlisle Cullen, l'homme idéal.

**MERCREDI**

PDV Carlisle Cullen :

Cette nuit-là, mes pensées étaient tournées vers Esmé. La veille, nous nous étions embrassés, j'avais du mal à y croire, j'avais posé mes lèvres contre les siennes, le baiser avait été juste fabuleux. Il me tardait de recommencer cette expérience, c'était tout nouveau pour moi, mais j'adorais. Aujourd'hui, c'était moi qui donnais ce second cours d'anatomie sous la demande cette fois de M. Molina. Bien entendu, j'aurais aimé passer ma journée auprès de ma belle mais aujourd'hui, c'était impossible.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de cour, entrais et donnais mon cour en employant des termes scientifiques. Les élèves étaient surexcitées, toutes avaient mis de grands décolletés laissant entrevoir leur formes souvent généreuses si elles pensaient qu'elles m'intéressaient, elles se trompaient lourdement. Je remarquais Jennie, la garce dont Esmé m'avait parlé, cette fille était certainement belle pour une humaine, mais quelconque pour un vampire. Le cours passa rapidement, à midi, les élèves ainsi que les professeurs partirent déjeuner, j'en profitais pour aller voir mon Esmé.

Je fis ce chemin que je connaissais par cœur et découvris mon ange qui lisait. Lorsqu'elle me vit, un magnifique sourire son visage, qu'elle était belle. Je m'approchais et posais délicatement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle semblait apprécier le baiser que je lui offrais. Elle n'avait cependant fait aucune remarque concernant la froideur de ma peau … Je ne voulais plus y penser. Je rompis notre étreinte, la laissant respirer.

PDV Esmé Platt :

J'étais heureuse, j'étais avec l'homme de ma vie, il me regardait tendrement, je me sentais bien, jamais quelqu'un n'avait été aussi doux avec moi, cela était nouveau mais j'aimais. Je me demandais pourquoi mon amour n'était pas venu ce matin :

-**Tu travai****llais ce matin ?**

** -Non, enfin je donnais un cours d'anatomie à tes amies**

** -Oh ! Tu n'étais pas loin alors, **déclarais-je.

**-Non, **dit-il**, tout près, j'aurais aimé venir te voir avant ma belle.**

J'adorais ce petit surnom, c'était mignon et flatteur à entendre. Depuis notre longue conversation d'hier, nous nous tutoyons, c'était plus simple et j'aimais cette complicité qui était née entre nous. Mes yeux étaient ancrés dans les siens et nous nous regardâmes. Il était tellement beau et parfait. Il m'attirait comme un aimant. Sans réfléchir, je me jetais sur lui et embrassais ses lèvres. Carlisle était allongé sur mon lit à présent et j'étais sur lui. J'avais envie de plus mais je n'osais pas lui en parler. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Je posais mes mains contre ses joues, le regardais provocatrice et lui offris de rapides baisers. Il sourit contre moi et sans me contrôler, je lâchais :

**-Je t'aime.**

Je me figeais sur place, je lui avais dit, j'avais tout gâché. Me médecin me sourit et me dit :

-**Détends-toi Esmé,**** je t'aime aussi.**

Avais-je rêvé ces dernières paroles ? Non impossible mais j'étais tellement heureuse. Des larmes de joies remplirent mes yeux et Carlisle embrassa l'une de mes joues en me chuchotant :

-**Ne pleure pas mon ange, je t'aime.**

Mes sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Mon plus grand rêve se réalisait … rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir que ça. Carlisle repartit donner la suite de son cour, me promettant de passer me voir ce soir. J'étais impatiente ! Il m'avait aussi dit qu'il m'enlèverait mon bandage. Tant mieux !

PDV Carlisle Cullen :

J'avais laissé ma princesse se reposer un peu, quant à moi, je devais aller donner la suite de mon cour aux adolescentes en chaleur. Le cours en question passa lentement. Les amies d'Esmé rentraient à l'internat, elles seraient là et me verraient mais je m'en contrefichais, je voulais voir mon Esmé.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant la chambre des filles, elles étaient toutes là, occupées, seule Esmé m'avait vue, j'en profitais pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Dans la seconde qui suivit, je frappais à la porte. Toutes délaissèrent leurs occupations pour me regarder. Jennie s'avança avec une démarche qui se voulait probablement séductrice mais elle eut l'effet inverse :

-**Bonsoir docteur Cullen, vous désirez ?**

** -Excusez-moi de vous déranger mesdemoiselles, je viens retirer le bandage d'Esmé.**

Les filles s'écartèrent, me laissant passer. Je m'assis aux côtés de la plus belle femme du monde et commençais à retirer son pansement. Les autres filles partirent dîner lorsque la porte claqua, je me jetais sur Esmé et l'embrassais langoureusement.

La soirée passa rapidement. Trop rapidement à mon goût. Ma belle commença à fatiguer, je la couchais dans son lit, l'embrassais une dernière fois et me sauvais avant que Jennie et ses sbires ne rappliquent. Demain, je verrais Esmé en cour et rien que le fait de la voir me donnait le sourire.

JEUDI

PDV Esmé Platt :

Je me réveillais plus facilement que les jours précédents, c'était … spécial aujourd'hui, l'homme que j'aimais me donner des cours. Je m'habillais rapidement, je portais l'uniforme officiel du lycée : Jupe tartan bleue, chemise blanche, pull-over bleu. Pour chaussures, nous avions des ballerines bleues. Aujourd'hui, c'était cour de sport avec mon Carlisle. J'avais hâte. Je pris mon sac de sport où j'y mis mon short, mon débardeur et mes baskets. Je pris mes affaires et sortis de la chambre. Je pris mon petit-déjeuner avant d'aller en salle I34, où se déroulait le cour du matin : Anatomie, le dernier de la semaine. Je m'installais devant, ainsi, j'aurais une meilleure vue sur celui que j'aimais. Les autres élèves arrivèrent et se placèrent sur les sièges libres. Mon docteur arriva et me fit un léger sourire, rien qu'à moi. Évidemment, les autres étaient jalouses, elles me lançaient des regards envieux. Je savais qu'elles se sentaient toutes supérieures à moi, niveau beauté, oui. Elles pouvaient se sentir supérieur mais niveau gentillesse, je crois que je les battais toutes. Elles étaient si antipathiques.

Le cour passa trop rapidement, j'avais eu les yeux fixés sur mon Apollon. Seul lui retenait mon attention et je ne me lassais pas de cette œuvre d'art qui s'offrait à moi depuis 2 jours.

Nous sortîmes de la classe et partîmes nous changer pour le dernier cours de sport. Je sortis la première des vestiaires, pareil pour Carlisle. Il m'emprisonna dans l'étau de ses bras et me poussa dans les toilettes. Il ferma la porte et se jeta sur mes lèvres, m'embrassant à pleine bouche. Nos langues se rencontrèrent violemment, puis elles se firent plus douces. Je rompis moi-même notre baiser, et repris mon souffle. Carlisle approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et me murmura :

-**Je t'aime Esmé.**

** -Je t'aime aussi Carlisle.**

Il me serra tendrement dans ses bras, nous savourions cet instant, n'appartenant qu'à nous. Je sortis la première de la pièce et rejoins le stade, mon médecin, me suivit de près comme s'il voulait me protéger encore et toujours.

Le cours passa lui aussi rapidement, je partis vers l'internat, il fallait que je prenne une douche, j'avais besoin de détendre mes muscles. Je me dévêtis et me glissais sous l'eau chaude. Je vidais mon esprit de pensées parasites et me concentrais sur Carlisle.

PDV Carlisle Cullen :

Je me changeais rapidement et partis vers la chambre d'Esmé que je trouvais vide. Je tendis l'oreille et perçus l'eau de la douche couler. Je m'y dirigeais. Je sentais les effluves du parfum de ma belle, elle était là. Il me fut facile d'ouvrir la porte et de la refermer. Esmé ne m'avait ni vu, ni entendu. Elle était dos à moi. Je regardais son corps admiratif, elle était …. parfaite. Juste comme j'aimais. Je m'approchais et enlaçais sa taille. Elle sursauta, j'embrassais le sommet de sa tête pour l'apaiser. Elle me sourit et s'empourpra. Elle était nue, moi non. Sa gêne s'en alla rapidement, elle se retourna sur elle-même et déboutonna un à un les boutons de ma chemise. Elle me débarrassa ensuite de mon pantalon et de mes chaussures. Mon boxer suivit le reste de mes affaires. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'observer la marchandise et collais nos corps en fusion contre une des parois de la douche. Une de mes mains fourrageait dans ses cheveux caramel tandis que mon autre main caressait son corps. Mes lèvres s'emparent des siennes, nos langues se caressaient dans un ballet sensuel et violent. Les muscles de mon torse frotter contre sa poitrine généreuse. Délicieux. Je me doutais que tout cela était nouveau pour elle, il fallait que je la prépare. Une de mes mains se dirigea vers son intimité et vint cajoler cette partie vierge de pénétration. Je caressais tout d'abord son clitoris, puis la pénétrais de deux doigts suivit d'un troisième. Elle gémit bruyamment, son corps s'arquait légèrement, elle était tellement belle. Je retirais mes doigts et les remplaçaient pas mon membre en érection. Je la pénétrais doucement, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal. J'entamais de longs mouvements en elle. Elle laissait échapper de petits cris qui m'excitaient plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Je m'enfonçais un peu plus en elle, lui écartant davantage les cuisses. Elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir, pareil pour moi. Elle hurla son plaisir, criant mon prénom. Je me déversais en elle, emporté pas la jouissance à mon tour. Je me retirais d'elle et la serrais dans mes bras, elle était essoufflée. J'embrassais ses lèvres pulpeuses, entourais son petit corps d'une serviette. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'accompagnais jusqu'à sa chambre. Je choisis moi-même les vêtements qu'elle devait porter. La soirée passa très vite. Je la couchais dans son, embrassais sa bouche mêlant ma langue à la sienne. Aujourd'hui, j'avais entendus une chose très intéressante dans les couloirs du lycée. Demain soir se tenait un bal. Tous les élèves pouvaient être accompagnés de quelqu'un, je comptais bien y emmener Esmé. Je lui en parlerais le lendemain.

Je souhaitais bonne nuit à ma princesse. Je m'en allé, j'avais hâte d'être au lendemain.

VENDREDI

PDV Esmé Platt :

Je me réveillais souriante, heureuse de passer cette nouvelle journée. J'espérais que Carlisle vienne au lycée aujourd'hui. Après ce qu'il s'était passé hier, je comptais bien le revoir encore. Je l'aimais, j'étais amoureuse. Depuis 1 semaine, ma vie était un vrai conte de fée. Tout était rose et sans nuages. Je voulais que tout cela continu.

Je me levais, m'habillais, toujours vêtue de la tenue officielle du lycée, me coiffais, je laissais mes cheveux détachés. Ma démarche était différente des autres jours, **j'étais** différente des autres jours. Je me sentais légère, bien. Heureuse.

Les cours avaient repris leur cour visiblement. Aucuns cours d'anatomie n'avaient été donnés. Aucun médecin à l'horizon, aucun Carlisle. Je ressentis un sentiment d'inquiétude, allait-il revenir ou allait-il m'abandonner ? J'avais peur de perdre la personne qui me redonnait vie … Bon okay je devenais un peu paranoïaque … Toute la journée j'espérais voir l'homme de mes rêves … je fixais sans cesse les portes espérant qu'il s'agisse de mon ange blond …

PDV Carlisle Cullen :

La journée avait passé très rapidement et j'avais tout mis au point. Lorsqu'Esmé arriverait dans sa chambre, elle découvrirait la robe que je lui avais achetée pour ce soir. J'avais laissé également un mot pour qu'elle comprenne mes intentions. J'espérais que ça lui plaise, je ne connaissais pas vraiment ses goûts mais je savais pertinemment qu'elle aimait la discrétion. Esmé n'était pas comme Jennie ou toutes ces autres filles qui aimaient se faire remarquer par tout le monde. Elles ignoraient sans doute que le naturel était bien mieux que tout ce maquillage.

Je me vêtis d'un costume noir, classique. Chemise blanche, cravate noire. Je coiffais mes cheveux blonds et allais en direction du lycée. J'étais pressé de voir ma belle, elle me manquait terriblement

PDV Esmé Platt :

Les cours étaient terminés, je fus surprise de l'agitation présente dans les couloirs. Que se passait-il ici ? Mon attention se dirigea sur une affiche. Comment avais-je pu oublier ?! Le Bal ! C'était ce soir … je regardais les vêtements que je portais et conclus que je ne pouvais pas y aller pour deux raisons évidentes ! D'un, je n'avais pas de robe et de deux je n'avais pas de cavalier … J'allais vers les internats et lorsque j'ouvris la porte et une multitude de bimbos en sortirent. Elles ressemblaient à des poupées russes, maquillées et sans aucuns défauts. J'entrais péniblement dans ma chambre et me laisser glisser contre la porte, lasse. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et songeais aux derniers évènements de ma vie. Carlisle … Mon Carlisle … Où était-il ? Pourquoi ne venait-il plus ? Je relevais la tête doucement, essuyant les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées lors de mon monologue interne. Je distinguais sur mon lit des parquets … Qu'était-ce encore ? Une mauvaise blague de Jennie ? Je me levais difficilement et m'approchais prudemment. Il y avait une enveloppe, sur le devant était écrit mon prénom … J'aurais reconnus cette écriture entre mille … Carlisle ! Je m'empressais de sortir la lettre qu'elle contenait et je lus :

Chère Esme

Je suis sûr que vous savez ce qu'il se passe ce soir. C'est pourquoi je vous invite donc a venir avec moi au bal de ce soir. Dans le grand paquet noir, vous trouverez la robe et dans les autres paquets, tous les accessoires dont vous aurez besoin.

Je vous embrasse ma Douce

Carlisle Cullen

Mon visage s'éclaircit d'un magnifique sourire, il y avait pensé lui. J'enfilais la robe qui était absolument ravissante, des escarpins noirs, augmentant de quelques centimètres ma taille. J'encerclais mon pogné droit d'un bracelet à paillette. Lorsque je me retournais pour sortir, je_ le_ vis. Il était là, plus beau que jamais.

PDV Carlisle Cullen :

Elle était renversante. Une déesse. Je m'avançais vers elle, soulevais sa main, inclinais le buste et je posais un doux baiser contre elle. Elle frissonna, mais je ne sus si c'était de désir ou à cause du froid. Elle me sourit et tout doucement, j'embrassais ses lèvres charnues. Elle me rendit le baiser plus passionnément. Je rompis notre étreinte sachant qu'Esmé avait du mal à respirer.

Je lui pris la main et je l'emmener vers le lieu où se déroulait la fête.

Les lieux avaient été modifiés, de multiples guirlandes avaient étaient installées, on pouvait dire que la décoration était réussite. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Esmé, je sentais qu'elle était un peu perdue et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Je passais ma main derrière son dos et l'a posé sur sa hanche. Elle me regarda et un sourire vint éclairer son si beau visage. Je lui indiquais un endroit calme et l'y conduis. A présent, nous étions dehors et seul. Je pris son visage entre mes paumes et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'agrippa à ma chemise et me rendit fiévreusement mon baiser. Dieu que j'aimais cette femme, ses caresses, …

Je pensais que ce moment était le bon moment pour lui avouer ma condition.

-**Esmé … j'ai quelque chose à te révéler. Quelque chose qui pourrait tout changer … pour toi du moins.**

** -Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? **S'angoissa-t-elle.

Comment lui avouer une telle chose ?

-**Assieds-toi**** ma chérie**

Elle exécuta mon ordre.

-**Voilà, c'****est difficile à dire donc ….**

-**Carlisle ?**

-**Hum … je … je suis … un vampire.**

Elle resta interdite quelques instants et finit par dire :

-**Et alors ?**

Alors là, j'étais perdu … je lui avouais que j'étais un vampire, une créature dangereuse qui suce le sang de son espèce et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à me dire était : Et alors ? Est-ce que ces deux mots voulaient dire qu'elle m'aimait quand même ou cherchait-elle à en savoir plus sur ma nature ?

-**Esmé … as-tu compris ce que je te disais ?**

-**Bien ****sûr**, me répondit-elle, **tu es un vampire mais je t'aime quand même Carlisle. Je savais que tu étais différent et si toi tu m'aimes et que tu veux de moi malgré ta nature et bien … je te suivrais partout.**

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, elle se leva et m'embrassa. Dans ce baiser, elle me montra son amour pour moi.

-**Ça ne te pose pas de problème ?**

-**Bien ****sûr**** que non … je t'aime Esmé plus que tout.**

Je l'embrassais encore et encore. Une musique de slow retentit et j'entrainais Esmé sur la piste de danse. Je mis mes mains sur ses hanches et elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Nos fronts se collèrent et nos bassins bougeaient à l'unisson. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et entamais un ballet sensuel et fiévreux entre nos deux langues. Elle resserra sa prise autour de mon cou. J'embrassais sa mâchoire et la regardais tendrement.

-**Carlisle …**

-**Je t'aime plus que tout mon amour**

Et ce serait nous deux pour toujours. Elle & moi. Esmé et Carlisle


End file.
